Secretos
by Mun G
Summary: One-shot, leve Roguekino. ¿Que secretas intimidades pueden encontrarse entre las cuatro paredes de un cuarto? Lector va a descubrirlo, accidentalmente. ADVERTENCIA: Intento de Semi-Comedia y "Romance Físico" (forma fina de decir casi-sexo)


Segundo fanfic ¡Yeey!

Me divierto mucho haciéndolos. Sobretodo me encanta que no requieran de más de un capítulo (Algo gracioso teniendo en cuenta que yo soy la autora).

Honestamente, no me considero genial escribiendo. Pero igual lo hago. Al que le guste, bien (ahora mismo, se me hace difícil que eso suceda). Al que no, también bien, no lo culpo.

* * *

Cuántas cosas podías ver estando en un armario ¿No? Aunque fuera por error.

También era increíble las cosas que sucedían en un cuarto de hermanos. Mas bien en el cuarto de los Dragones Gemelos de Sabertooth.

Así como cuántas cosas hay en el interior de un armario ordinario. Desde espadas y hachas (que realmente no necesitaban), envoltorios de comida vacíos, cajas de pizzas viejas, un puñado de ropa limpia en una esquina, perchas vacías y otras con más ropa (pero que parecía que ya no les iban), suéteres de Navidad echos por Minerva (que habían aceptado con una sonrisa pero que habían tirado al fondo de este mueble y no habían usado nunca), fotos viejas. Pero eso no importaba.

Rufus lo habia mandado para que urgara en la habitación de su dueño y le llevará un abrigo que le había prestado a este último hacía tiempo.

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Como diablos iba a encontrar eso en todo este lío?

—Oh, aquí está.—ya había terminado con lo que había ido a hacer.

 _—¿Oíste algo?_

 _—Si, pero no debe ser nada. Quédate tranquila._

Uff, por poco. Debía cuidar que no lo oyeran. Pero era complicado. A pesar de que era un ser pequeño, estaba incómodo en ese reducido espacio. Teniendo en cuenta todas las cosas que había ahí adentro.

—Si logro salir, les diré que limpien aquí adentro—penso, como nota mental.

¿Cómo había terminado en ese armario, dirán? Fácil, pero improbable.

Había estado rebuscando ahí dentro cuando escucho los pasos en el pasillo de la casa que alquilaban los Dragón Slayer. Recordó una ocasión en que a Orga lo encontraron alli en el cuarto con una chica, a la cual al rato vieron salir corriendo con sus ropas a medio poner. Tambien recordo los moretones y huesos rotos con los que el chico salio. Tuvo suerte de estar ebrio.

No queria pasar por lo mismo, aunque fuera Lector, el amigo del mismo Sting. Nadie le garantizaba que sea Rogue (y que no estuviera ebrio)quien viniera por el pasillo, por lo que se metió corriendo al armario.

Aunque con todo lo que había descubierto, ya no se lamentaba tanto.

¿Quién diría que Rogue Cheney (el emo antisocial) tuviera esos encuentros furtivos (porque suponía que no era la primera vez) con Yukino Agria, la miembro más tímida y tranquila de (y sobreprotegida por) todo gremio? Quizás si alguien que no fuera el viera eso que veía, no se quedaría dentro del armario tan solo mirando y vigilando de no hacer ruido.

Ya que una vez seguro dentro del mueble, se atrevió a mirar por la cerradura del mismo. Sus ojos se abrían caido de sus cuentas si no hubieran tenido nervios atandolos a su cerebro.

Estaban besándose recostados en la cama, ella sobre el.

Se unían, se separaban, tomaban aire, y volvían a juntar sus labios.

Desesperados. Apresurados. _Apasionados._

El la recorria ocasionalmente con las manos, ella le acariciaba el pecho y le revolvía el pelo tiernamente, sonriendo entre besos.

Lector no sabía cómo describir aquello. Ni tampoco lo que vino luego de que los dos amantes acomodaran sus ropas, y que el chico le sonriera a la peliblaca coquetamente mientras abrían la puerta y se iban(si, COQUETAMENTE. ¿Donde se lo vio hacer eso?).

Sting entró tiempo después. Trabó la puerta del cuarto con pestillo, y se acercó al armario. Lector sudo frío ahí dentro, pero por suerte, el rubio solo tomo una caja que estaba encima, bien al fondo de la parte de arriba.

Se sentó en su cama y la abrió, de dentro saco revistas. **Esas** revistas. Las que los adolescentes normalmente tenían.

El "gato encerrado" dejo de mirar hacia afuera cuando su amigo abrió una de esas, y comenzó a bajarse los pantalones. Claro, se avergonzaba de que el chico mirara e hiciera ese tipo de _cosas_ , pero a la vez sabia que era algo común que las hiciera a su edad.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, hasta que la puerta volvió a cerrarse y el cuarto quedó en silencio.

Suspiró. Pero no tuvo tiempo de volver a respirar cuando la ventana esta vez fue la que se abrió. Minerva ingreso a la habitación, y se dirigió a una esquina, de dónde descolgó del techo una _camara._

Como Sting, se recostó en la cama, y comenzó a revisar lo grabado, mientras levantaba la falda de su vestido y dirigía su mano _alli abajo._ Nuevamente apartó la vista, esto no tenía fin.

Cuando ya todos se retiraron, dejando la casa entera en silencio, pudo finalmente salir del armario.

Quizás debería quemarlo...

.

.

.

—¡Yo!¡Lector! ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?

—Con pesadillas, Sting-kun...

—¿En serio? Oh, pobrecito. Yo dormí perfecto. La próxima puedes venir al cuarto con nosotros, si te sientes más seguro—los recuerdos del día anterior le vinieron a la mente. No, no, no se arriesgaría a dormir con ninguno de los dos. Por algo habían dormido tan bien ¿No?

—Buenos días, Sting-kun, Rogue-kun—saludo Yukino.

— _¡Que bonita eres, Yukino-chan, tan **pura**!_—grito alguien del gremio, inmediatamente después, recibió una casi imperceptible mirada de advertencia (y de muerte) del pelinegro. Ese pobre idiota (el que grito, no Rogue)no tenía idea de nada.

—Buenos dias—esta vez fue Minerva quien saludo. Lector ya no pudo tomar su usual mirada sobre Sting, como _lasciva._ Excitada, era un adjetivo mejor.

Realmente, luego de ver todo lo que vio, y saber todo lo que sabia, ya no podría ver a sus amigos a la cara como siempre. Ni siquiera Frosch, ¿Quién sabe que ocultaría esa ranita?

—Ehm... Sting-kun, creo que debemos limpiar el armario. Creeme, luego de ver todo lo que hay dentro, debemos deshacernos de algunas cosas.

Todos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos. El sudo la gota gorda.

 _Consideraria seriamente quemar ese maldito trasto que tantos inconvenientes le traería._

* * *

¡Tan!¡Tan!

La verdad no sabía muy bien como terminarlo, por eso creo que como me quedo tampoco está muy bien. No estoy tan conforme.

La parte donde se describe la situación de Rogue y Yukino tampoco me gustó mucho. Igualmente es la primera vez que escribo una escena así.

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿No?


End file.
